


Uncaged

by vixxtimized



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassin - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Highschool AU, Infatuation, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Vixx - Freeform, assassin!Wonshik, infatuation to love, kind of sort of love at first sight, student!taekwoon, taekwoon is a cute angry fluffball, tragic backstories, wonshik is a little crazy, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxtimized/pseuds/vixxtimized
Summary: "It's impossible to change the heart of a cold-blooded killer."(or - Taekwoon has just weeks left of his senior year of high school. He expected the mountains of homework and the late nights of cramming.  What he didn't expect was exactly what he got: an assassin on his tail.)known on wattpad as Killer





	1. one

"Lee Hongbinnnnnn!"

Taekwoon's voice rang through the school hallway. He rushed through the crowds of students in the halls, backpack bouncing against his shoulder-blades with each step.

Hongbin's head of dark brown locks swiveled to meet Taekwoon's fiery gaze. His back was pressed against a bright red locker, and the smile that was directed at his boyfriend, Sanghyuk, slipped off his face.

He slipped his bag over his shoulder and left a quick peck on Sanghyuk's lips, saying, "Bye, babe!" Hongbin took off as Taekwoon yelled at him.

"Hongbin, you asshole, I'm here for redemption, get back here!" Taekwoon yelled, before screeching to a halt next to an abandoned and confused Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon stomped his foot like an angry kitten and blew his bangs out of his eyes.

Sanghyuk chuckled, opening his locker and tossing a book inside. "What's the issue this time, Taekwoon?" Sanghyuk asked.

Taekwoon sighed dramatically. "Your asshole gamer boyfriend said he'd let me win at least one round of Overwatch but proceeded to whoop my ass every time," Taekwoon seethed, letting go of his backpack's straps.

Sanghyuk shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker door. The pair walked down the hall. "What did you expect, Taek, he's one of the top players in the country," Sanghyuk said, patting Taekwoon on the shoulder. "He doesn't even let me win."

Taekwoon huffed, "Well, whatever, I'll just slaughter him at lunch instead." Taekwoon and Sanghyuk made their way to their first period classroom, hoping that their teacher wouldn't grill them today with lectures and homework.

School always bothered Taekwoon, but something was off today. He felt weirdly paranoid. Like there was something watching him. He'd had that feeling when people looked at him before, but this felt entirely different.

He could almost feel eyes following him, as if they were glued to him.

His whole body felt colder than usual. He had to look, to see if there was something or someone standing there and looking at him.

Taekwoon stopped in his tracks, looking behind him for a moment. He didn't think he'd see anything.

But Taekwoon's heart nearly stopped in his chest. A flash of a bone-chilling smile and silver-blond hair in his peripheral vision. Taekwoon gripped his backpack straps, heart beating erratically at the sight.

Sanghyuk's hand on his shoulder jerked him out of the shock. "Hey, Taek, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine, just thought I saw someone." Taekwoon replied, turning back to face Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon brushed it off, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind.

\- - -

Taekwoon walked to lunch with his friend Jaehwan after their fourth period class. He hadn't seen anything else weird since that morning, which made him feel relieved.

"Now, where am I gonna find that asshole Bean," Taekwoon muttered as he and Jaehwan sat down at their usual lunch table.

Jaehwan laughed, squeezing into the cramped seat. "Why are you out for Hongbin's blood, Taekwoon?"

"He beat me at Overwatch, with no mercy."

Jaehwan snorted, stealing Taekwoon's chips as soon as he opened the bag. "But isn't that to be expected?" Jaehwan asked.

"Sure, but he still should have shown a little mercy to his best friend," Taekwoon grumped, twisting Jaehwan's hand to get his chips back.

"Ow, ow, ow, I surrender!" Jaehwan whined, letting go of the bag.

Taekwoon's eyes zeroed in on Hongbin and Sanghyuk, hands intertwined, as they made their way towards the table.

"There," he said, pointing. Hongbin stopped mid-step as he saw Taekwoon, and in his attempt to escape was jerked back by Sanghyuk.

"Ha ha...Taekwoon, buddy, what's up?" Hongbin said, laughing nervously.

"Careful Hongbin, our vicious kitten here is going to bite your head off," Jaehwan warned, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He preferred to stay out of things and remain mostly impartial in his friend's quarrels.

"Nothing is up, Hongbin, I'm just patiently waiting for your apology," Taekwoon said, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

Hongbin sighed in defeat as he sat down across from Jaehwan and Taekwoon. "Okay, I'm deeply sorry Taekwoon, I should have let you win at least one round of Overwatch," Hongbin said as he also attempted to steal Taekwoon's chips.

Taekwoon karate chopped his wrist in anger. "Fine, your pathetic apology is accepted, but I'll immediately revoke it if you eat ANY of my food," Taekwoon said.

Hongbin grinned before drawing his hand back. "Yikes, my bad."

Sanghyuk piped up next to him, "So, were you guys assigned that Bio project in Mrs. Lee's?"

"Ugh, of course, that lady is mean I tell you, she gave us some project a week before finals," Jaehwan whined, slamming his fists on the table.

Taekwoon tuned his friends out, because he felt that presence again. It was like there were eyes watching him, following him, like he was a target.

Taekwoon shivered, feeling goosebumps prickle his bare skin.

"T-! Taek!" Taekwoon startled, jumping when Jaehwan's voice pierced his hearing again.

"Huh? What?" Taekwoon asked, a little bewildered.

Hongbin sipped his chocolate milk as he looked pointedly at Taekwoon. "You were spacing out, dude," he said, still sipping.

Taekwoon blinked dumbly. "Oh," Taekwoon said. He shrugged, saying, "I don't know, I just keep getting this weird feeling today." Taekwoon shuddered just thinking about it again.

"Ooh, big bad Taekwoon is finally freaked out!" Sanghyuk said, making weird oohing sounds. Taekwoon reached across the table to smack him.

"Jerk, it really is freaking me out. A lot." Taekwoon couldn't get that haunting smile out of his head.

Jaehwan grinned, sucking on his Capri sun. "Taekwoon's being haunted guys! He's got a ghostie following him!" Jaehwan cackled, almost squeezing his Capri sun everywhere.

Hongbin snatched it out of Jaehwan's grasp before he could make a mess. "Okay okay, Taekwoon is probably just paranoid for no reason," Hongbin reasoned, tossing the juice pouch in the trash behind them.

"Ah no Hongbin! Asshole!" Jaehwan shrieked, grabbing Hongbin's arm just a moment too late.

Sanghyuk shook his head, sighing. "Okay guys, just calm down. We gotta go to fifth period in like, two minutes, so..."

Everyone got up quickly, realizing that the cafeteria was clearing out.

"Jerk, my poor Capri sun..."

\- - -

Taekwoon walked home after school, as usual.

Taekwoon stuck his key into the lock on his front door and walked into the foyer. He shrugged off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen. "Mom, I'm home," Taekwoon called, looking around the house. Eyes raked the cream walls filled with frames he was so familiar with.

He didn't see her though, so he shrugged and sat down at the kitchen table. "Must be out," Taekwoon said out loud.

His mom sometimes went to the grocery store or shopping without telling him, so Taekwoon wasn't too worried.

Taekwoon heaved books out of his backpack and attempted to do his calculus homework, but he couldn't focus. It was his senior year and he was insanely tempted to just say 'Screw it' and play video games the rest of the day.

Of course, then his mom would kill him...

Taekwoon sighed, trying to keep himself from stressing out even more about the end of senior year, which was quickly approaching.

Taekwoon was almost too busy having a stress-induced crisis to hear the creaking of the front door. He removed his hands from his face, eyes raised and looking around the kitchen. There was not a person in sight, not his mom, not his friends.

"Hello?" Taekwoon called, standing up from his set. Each step he took after reverberated through his body and filled the odd silence.

Taekwoon had never felt this weird and scared in his own home. "H-hello? Mom?" The smile he swore he caught a glimpse of earlier was back, invading his thoughts.

"Taekwoon, sweetie! I'm back!" Taekwoon's mom's voice suddenly rang through the house.

A huge breath left Taekwoon, one he hadn't known he'd been holding.  _In and out, Taekwoon,_ he thought. With a calming hand on his chest, he greeted his mom at the front door, taking some bags from her.

"Hey, Mom. How are you?" Taekwoon asked as they walked to the kitchen.

His mother looked at him pointedly, "Are you really my son? I don't think you've greeted me in years!"

Taekwoon snorted, opening the refrigerator. He began to put away the groceries into the sleek, silver fridge. His mom put the remaining bags on the granite island.

"Well, I thought I heard you home earlier, so I was checking and then you just walked in the door," Taekwoon said, shrugging and slamming the fridge door shut.

"Jung Taekwoon! How many times have I told you not to slam that door shut?" She scolded, flicking his forehead. She had to reach up on her tiptoes to reach his head and accomplish her punishment.

"Sorry, Mom," Taekwoon said, laughing. He sat back down at the kitchen table, rattling the cute little pig shaped salt and pepper shakers. He scooted forward in his chair and stared down at his calculus. The numbers on the page looked incredibly unappealing.

It wasn't just the math that made him stressed. It was that smile. That crazy, creepy, terrifying glimpse of a smile he witnessed. The flash of silver hair in the corner of his eye constantly. It wouldn't get out of his head.

"Taekwoon, you okay?" His mom was behind him, her hands sliding onto his shoulders and squeezing comfortingly.

Taekwoon nodded, thankful for her. "Yeah. School is just getting to me, as usual," Taekwoon explained, patting her hand.

"Alright, well, if you ever need me just say so and I'll be right over to help you," she told him, before leaving the kitchen with a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom," Taekwoon said under his breath, smiling.

\- - -

The next few days went by incredibly fast for his friends. But for Taekwoon it felt like each day was another boulder piled on his shoulders. The paranoia he felt was keeping him from even sleeping and led to only a few hours each night.

Taekwoon dragged his feet down the tiled hallway at school, barely registering the other people that bustled around. He got out his books from his bright red locker against the wall without a word.

Hongbin walked beside his friend, his arm thrown over Sanghyuk's shoulders. He looked at Taekwoon as they walked, a puzzled frown on his face. He finally decided to speak up after Taekwoon nearly shut his own hand in the locker door.

"Taekwoon, hey, what's going on with you?" Hongbin inquired, pulling Sanghyuk closer to him. Sanghyuk held Hongbin's hand contently.

"Hmm?" Taekwoon mumbled.

"Really, Taek, are you okay?" Hongbin asked again, a little concerned for his friend's weird space-outs.

"I'm fine, Hongbin, I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately," Taekwoon finally replied, seemingly snapping out of his stupor. The trio continued down the hallway of their school before walking into their classroom.

Taekwoon plopped in a seat, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"Why can't you sleep?"

Taekwoon sighed. "It feels like something is always watching me, these days," Taekwoon explained, voice exhausted.

"Watching you?" Hongbin questioned, letting go of Sanghyuk so he could sit in his own blue desk chair.

"Yeah...like there's always eyes on me, that never leave me. They follow me everywhere. I feel like I have a thousand pounds on my shoulders and it's really wearing me down, Bin," Taekwoon said, dragging a large hand down his face tiredly and rubbing his eyes.

Hongbin thought about this for a while. "Maybe you're just being paranoid?" He suggested.

Taekwoon shook his head, a tired smile breaking out on his features. "Nah, that's what I thought too, but it hasn't gone away," he said.

Sanghyuk, who had been listening in for the past couple minutes, wanted to put in his input. "Could it just be stress?" Sanghyuk asked, tapping his chin with a finger.

Both friends were concerned about Taekwoon. He looked terrible, eyes red with tiredness and bags under them. His black locks were disheveled and messy.

"No, this is on top of school stress," Taekwoon said, "but thanks guys, I appreciate it." He hugged them both loosely and nearly fell asleep leaning on his two friends.

"Woah woah, buddy, can't have you falling asleep on top of us," Hongbin said, chuckling and pushing Taekwoon back into his desk chair, where he put his head down and attempted to get at least a few minutes of shuteye.

"Taekwoon's really losing it, babe," Hongbin commented to Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk shrugged, observing his sleeping friend.

"I think...he's just scared."


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi spots someone that sparks his interest.

Ravi was walking down the road, mask over his mouth, hands in his pockets, when he saw him.

A tall boy, with a shock of ebony black hair and dark eyes. The sight made Ravi stop in his tracks, made his heart skip, made him so enamored that he couldn’t take his eyes off the sight. Even from a distance Ravi could see the way his hair curled around his ears and his bangs fell against his forehead in the softest way.

The ebony haired boy walked next to a shorter boy with chestnut hair, talking animatedly with him.

Ravi ducked into the bushes on the other side of the road, eyes peaking over to see the boy. He watched as the two boys stopped in front of a little blue and white house. Ravi’s favorite boy waved goodbye and entered the yard of the house, before he slipped in the front door.

Ravi smirked, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and clicked #1 on speed dial.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

Then he picked up.

“Hello sir. I’d like to inform you I’ve finally found the one for this year,” Ravi said softly, speaking into the phone as quietly as he could.

“Good. Find out its info, tail it. Remember, your assignment is due in three months, and no later than that.”

“Yes, sir. I understand. I’ll get right to work,” Ravi replied, unblinking.

“Goodbye, Ravi.” He hung up.

Ravi nodded his head, pulling his mask back up over his lips and nose. He sat and watched the boy’s house, not daring to get closer just yet.

A surge of excitement bubbled in his stomach, causing a giggle to burst out. Ravi slapped a hand over his mouth, which was already covered, to keep the giggles from coming out.

He couldn’t help himself, and a little laugh slipped out again. Ravi sat down on the grass, crossing his legs and attempting to stay silent.

This was the first time in a while.

The first time in a while that Ravi had looked forward to this time of the year.

 

. . .

 

Ravi shook the sleepiness out of his head as he saw the boy exit his house early in the morning. Ravi rose to his feet discreetly, following from the opposite side of the road. He followed until the boy turned a corner, where he realized he had to cross the street. Ravi walked behind the boy, as if he was just another pedestrian on the street in the early morning.

He kept going, still trying to stifle the excitement that bubbled in him, until he saw the boy approach a school building.

Ravi huffed and ducked behind a fence for a moment.

Transforming himself into someone else in seconds was an easy feat he’d been practicing for years. Ravi smirked and heaved his backpack onto his shoulders as if it was filled with textbooks.

His fingers twitched with anticipation and glee. Ravi loved the chase, the feeling it made erupt in his hardened heart. It was an excitement that had been engrained in his thoughts, his body, his heart. That’s why he always tried to suppress the little inkling he had inside him that told him to stop this already.

His conditioned thought process wouldn’t allow him to stop, though.

Ravi didn’t even want to.  

So, Ravi entered the warzone, prepared for his secret battle of observation. He jogged a little to catch up with the boy, who was running himself as he approached the school.

Waiting a few seconds before entering the school as well, Ravi made sure he absolutely looked like any regular student.

Then he went in, eyes immediately locating the bouncing hair of his boy.

He yelled a name, waking up the whole school if they weren’t already awake.

“Lee Hongbinnnnn!”

The other boy from yesterday turned his head at the name.

Ravi noted down his name in his mental notebook: Lee Hongbin, a supposed friend, seen with target at first sighting. Ran away from target when called at.

Ravi listened in on the conversation of the remaining two boys. The one he hadn’t seen before called the beautiful, black-haired boy by his name, finally.

Taekwoon.

And when Taekwoon turned as he and his other friend left, almost as if he could see that Ravi was watching him, Ravi felt his heart skip a beat, and the giddiness in him skyrocketed.

He smiled, flashing a wide grin towards Taekwoon, before disappearing into a different hallway.

Oh, Ravi was immensely excited.

 

. . .

As the sky turned dreary and dark, filled with storm clouds, Ravi continued to track Taekwoon. He briskly walked a good twenty feet behind him, making sure Taekwoon could feel that he was there but wouldn’t see him.

Ravi saw the glint of a gold key flash out of Taekwoon’s pocket.

Another small smile flickered across his features.

Taekwoon was home alone. Ravi didn’t want to end this assignment too fast, but his trained mind told him to take every chance he got.

Ravi dashed across the street, staying low and out of sight, and waited until Taekwoon was inside his house to approach the front door.

Ravi waited and waited, giving Taekwoon several minutes to settle in. The door was not locked, Ravi could turn the knob easily. He covered his smile with his hand and slowly pushed the door open.

Creaks rang through the nearly empty house, causing Ravi to wince and duck behind the wall, into what appeared to be the dining room.

Ravi’s ears heard Taekwoon stand up and make his way to the creaking front door. Even though Ravi managed to close the door, Taekwoon still heard the ominous creak.

He smiled a crooked smile, the adrenaline programmed in him rushing at the thrill of his little game. The little game of hide-and-seek that Taekwoon himself didn’t even know he was participating in.

“H-hello, Mom?” Ravi heard Taekwoon call. Ravi wasn’t his mother.

But then the voice of a woman did call out, announcing to Ravi that the mother was indeed home.

“Taekwoon, sweetie? I’m home!”

Ravi took this as his cue to exit, sliding out the door as the two walked into the kitchen. Ravi knew he would see Taekwoon again, very, very soon.

. . .

 

Ravi found himself twitching with anticipation as the days went on. He wanted to do it now: feel the warmth seep out of his body and trickle onto the floor.

There was something in his head though, a thought niggling at the back of his malicious conscience. One that he had tried to ignore for a long time, and one that he desperately tried to suppress.

Ravi’s head swiveled as Taekwoon trudged down the street with his friend Hongbin.

It had been a week since Ravi had started the hunt. He knew Taekwoon was drained, he could see it in his eyes and the way he moved. And this was exactly what Ravi wanted.

Ravi decided tonight would be the night. The night he would strike. He was too ramped up with adrenaline and excitement that he could barely contain himself anymore, the same smile that he had worn before creeping out.

Footsteps light and quiet, barely there at all, Ravi crept below Taekwoon’s bedroom window. He knew it was Taekwoon’s, after all, he had been watching him methodically for a week now.

His cold, excited eyes flickered around the dim room as he lay in wait for his prey. Like a lion luring an unknowing mouse into its claws.

Taekwoon opened his bathroom door, letting light flood into the room and nearly illuminate Ravi’s glistening gaze. With a suppressed giggle, Ravi ducked below the window sill and waited until Taekwoon’s shadow moved.

The lights in the room shut off, immersing Ravi in complete darkness. He smiled wildly and sat beneath the window patiently for half an hour. Half an hour had to be long enough, but to double check he peeked back through the window.

Taekwoon’s figure lay on the bed, facing the other wall.

Ravi’s job just got a whole lot easier.

He slid a long-bladed knife out of his sleeve and shimmied it under the window. He wiggled it back and forth and waited for the lock to open with a soft click.

The sound sent a flutter of giddiness up his spine. He was incredibly excited.

With deft movements, Ravi was in within seconds, the window closed and his form crouched in the shadows.

He eyed the rising and falling of Taekwoon’s chest with curious eyes. He was asleep as far as Ravi could tell.

The long knife was back in its place, while a regular looking kitchen knife replaced it. Ravi always knew that he should disguise things as regular homicides. It was easier that way, and harder for it to lead back to him.

With his lips quirked in an excited smile, Ravi made his way towards the foot of the bed. He turned the knife over in his hands as he went, feeling the cool metal against his own raging hot skin.

His fingers tapped against his thigh as he climbed on the edge of the bed. It squeaked underneath his weight, but Ravi knew Taekwoon couldn’t get away now. Ravi was faster than him and Taekwoon was so emotionally drained he wouldn’t know what to do.

He positioned himself over Taekwoon’s body, face hovering above Taekwoon’s.

With one last look at the ebony haired boy beneath him, Ravi sat back on his legs and positioned the tip above the soft flesh of Taekwoon’s stomach.

And viciously plunged the knife downward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so overdue! there's more to Ravi than what you see! ;)  
> hope everyone enjoyed lol


	3. three

 

Ravi couldn't wait to feel the warmth of red between his fingers. He felt tingly as the knife moved like lightning towards Taekwoon's soft flesh.

But then something unexpected happened.

Taekwoon's eyes snapped open, black, endless irises staring up at Ravi, fear exploding in them as he realized what was happening. Ravi was frozen, gazing into his eyes almost as if he was in a trance.

What this boy's eyes could do, Ravi was amazed by. He was infatuated and he couldn't tear his eyes away from Taekwoon, even as he was kicked off the bed and his head slammed into the wall.

Ravi could feel all his senses fading. Something inside him was clawing at his mind, trying to pull him away. Ravi was screaming inside, attempting to keep his control. But he soon learned that he would fail.

He was still looking through his eyes, but he wasn't the one shaking his head in confusion or shakily getting to his feet.

If he could have said anything, anything at all, only one thing would have fallen from his lips: "Wonshik..."

. . .

"Fuck..." Wonshik growled, rubbing the bump on the back of is head. That was going to hurt later.

Wonshik shook his head dazedly. He finally had control. Wonshik wanted to sigh in absolute relief, but he currently had a whimpering teenager in the corner of the room.

A red tinge had always clouded his vision when the drugs puppeteered him. Wonshik rubbed his eyes furiously, wanting to make sure it was gone for sure.

Then he knew he had to take up the problem of the shivering figure curled up on his bed in fear. Wonshik sniffed and made his way over to the boy. His eyes softened a little when he saw the boy flinch back after the first step he took.

He held up his hands, hoping he wouldn't seem as menacing. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Wonshik murmured, unclipping his weapons belt from his waist.

Wonshik knew if he was going to make this boy listen to him, he'd have to not appear as a threat to him. The boy relaxed a little as the belt hit the floor. "The one who was going to hurt you is gone. He's not here anymore," Wonshik said, taking another tentative step forward. His feet creaked on the floorboards, causing him to wince.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" The boy asked, voice quiet.

Wonshik continued to approach slowly. "Look at my eyes. You can see that they look different, right?" Wonshik asked him softly. He knew the look in his eyes was always different when he was being controlled. It had to be.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, they don't have that...creepy glint in them anymore..."

Wonshik smiled lightly. "Sorry about all that. I bet you're scared to death," Wonshik commented. The dark-haired boy finally rose his eyes to meet Wonshik's and Wonshik felt his heart skip like a rock in a river.

His eyes were dark and endless, and even though they shimmered with fear they were beautiful. Wonshik found himself falling, not knowing how to stop.

"I'm terrified, actually."

Wonshik jerked out of his stupor, moving to sit on the bed quietly. "Well, if you weren't I'd have to compliment you on your bravery."

"I know Ravi is terrifying. I've seen what he can do,' Wonshik commented, rubbing his hands on his pant-legs. He didn't think this boy wanted an explanation, but Wonshik believed he needed it. To understand what he'd been put through, Wonshik wanted to explain why he was in his bedroom in the middle of the night trying to kill him.

"Why do you do that? Refer to yourself in third person?" the boy asked.

"First, I'm going to tell you my name, and then you're going to tell me yours. Okay?" Wonshik countered, completely side-stepping that question. "I'll answer anything you want after that."

The boy nodded, suspicion clouding his vision. Wonshik wanted to sigh. He probably shouldn't be playing nice with someone Ravi had been targeting, but something drew him to do this.

"My name is Wonshik. And technically, I'm an assassin," Wonshik said, keeping his voice steady. He always hated saying it because it's not something he was proud of; nor was it something he wanted to do.

The boy's beautiful eyes widened in surprise, and Wonshik went unfazed when he scooted a little farther away from him. "Oh, um...I'm Taekwoon," he said after a moment of silence.

"Great. Well, do you have any questions for me?" Wonshik asked. He knew he sounded cold, but he couldn't force himself to sound nice when he really wasn't.

Taekwoon gulped, and Wonshik could tell he was hesitating in asking what he wanted to. "Just ask me. I'm not Ravi and I won't do a thing to you."

"Why did you stalk me and then try to kill me nearly ten minutes ago?"

Wonshik blinked. It must be that time of year again.

"Well, I wasn't the one doing it, the people that control Ravi were doing it. But like I said, it's because I'm an assassin," Wonshik answered as accurately as he could. Some of the answers were going to be hard to understand.

"Who's Ravi?" Taekwoon asked, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Ravi is the manifestation of the violent side inside me. He's controlled with a drug that slips me into a sort of hypnosis, and after that happens, I don't even know what he's doing. I put a name to it because it's easier."

Taekwoon was horrified at this news, Wonshik could see it on his face and in is eyes. Wonshik wanted to curse. It was bad enough that the drugs wore off, but the fact that he had told someone else about all this would make it a double whammy. They would certainly beat him if he was discovered.

"How can a drug do that? How can someone control you like that?" Taekwoon asked, face pale. Wonshik almost wanted to laugh at how worried Taekwoon appeared.

But he just shrugged and continued to explain: "Like I said, hypnosis is a key feature. It puts me under, and then Ravi comes out. In a way, he's like an alternate personality. This drug practically simulates dissociative identity disorder and makes all of my innate violent tendencies manifest into something like a conscious." Wonshik sighed heavily, closing his eyes tiredly.

Taekwoon sat on his bed, frozen, with his mouth gaping open. He snapped out of it when he realized Wonshik was now staring at him. Wonshik smirked a little as Taekwoon blinked repeatedly, somewhat flustered now for having spaced out. The actions may have even been a little cute.

"What do they make you do? Taekwoon suddenly blurted.

Wonshik frowned. He still had to answer, so Taekwoon fully understood what had happened to him. Although Wonshik didn't want to, he was convinced that he had to. For closure.

"They force me to assassinate people. Every year, they let Ravi choose one target on his own. And this year, I assume it must have been you. The lucky winner."

Taekwoon grimaced, displeased with that. "I don't think I was a lucky winner," he said. Wonshik laughed a little. This kid was real cute.

"So...I don't know if you mind me asking, but why do you still do this? If you don't want to be there, why not run away?" Taekwoon asked with some finality. Wonshik assumed this would be the last serious question.

With a sigh and a hand running through his silver locks of hair, Wonshik answered, "I can't. It's all I've ever known, even if I don't want to have blood on my hands." He let his eyes flutter shut and he fell back onto Taekwoon's bed. "I don't even remember anything or anyone after Ravi disappears and I'm all that's left. There's no point in even trying to get away at this point," he said sadly.

Wonshik could feel Taekwoon's gaze on him. He heard the squeaking of the bed as Taekwoon crawled over and out a warm hand on the side of his face.

"But you know me now. Isn't that enough?" Taekwoon said, hovering over Wonshik's body and staring into his eyes. His hair fell into his eyes, obscuring his beautifully dark eyes.

Wonshik breathed out softly. He wanted to move the fallen piece of ebony black hair behind Taekwoon's ear, but he didn't. "Is one person enough?" Wonshik whispered.

Taekwoon smiled softly. "Yeah, I think it is," Taekwoon said quietly. Wonshik didn't know how Taekwoon had come to trust him so quickly, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to feel like ice anymore. He wanted all that that to melt away.

Wonshik just wanted freedom.

And maybe Taekwoon could give him that.

As they laid on Taekwoon's bed that night, Wonshik wasn't sure if it was fate or not that Ravi had faded away that day. He had met someone that hadn't wanted to leave him behind immediately and so he was grateful.

And as they fell asleep that night, Wonshik's heart didn't feel so cold anymore.

...

Wonshik awoke the next morning. It was his first morning in months, maybe even a year. He glanced at the clock on Taekwoon's bedside table.

June 10th, 2018.

Wonshik's insides turned at the sight of the date, flashing in bright red letters and numbers. He had been asleep for 10 months. He closed his eyes again. Not because he wished he hadn't seen that date; no, he was thankful for that. He had turned 19 and he didn't even know.

Most would think birthdays didn't matter to Wonshik. But his birthday was the constant reminder of how time passed. If he knew when his birthday was, he knew how time had gone for him, how long he'd been himself, and how long he'd endured this.

Fifteen years, four months, one hundred sixteen days. That's how long he'd been a captive inside himself. On his birthday when he was four years old, he'd been turned into a monster.

Again, most would think he wouldn't want to remember that date. But for Wonshik it was the only part he had of his original self. Wonshik let out a heavy sigh.

He stopped himself from sighing again when the mattress shifted beneath him. Taekwoon was awake.

"Wonshik...?" A groggy voice murmured. Wonshik turned on his side, observing the boy next to him. Taekwoon pushed the baby blue sheets away from his body and stretched his arms. Wonshik had noticed that his arms were incredibly long; after all, they had only hit him in the face during the night five times.

"Yeah, I'm here," Wonshik replied. He patted the hair that was sticking up on Taekwoon's head, watching almost fondly as the lithe male climbed out of his rumpled bed covers. Taekwoon was super lanky; Wonshik almost admired it.

"Do you want to come to school with me?" Taekwoon asked as he opened his closet door and changed his shirt.

Wonshik's eyes flashed in surprise. "S-school?" He stammered. Wonshik had never been to a proper school in his whole life.

"Why not? I know you want to be a regular kid, Wonshik," Taekwoon replied happily.

Wonshik blushed lightly. They had talked all night long, sharing things they liked, and other mundane things. The number of things Taekwoon had to share was astronomically larger compared to everything Wonshik had to say. Wonshik had few childhood memories and he was somewhat saddened by this.

He had accidentally let his desire to be a normal, functioning teenager slip during a part of their talk.

"Well...as long as my boss and his cronies don't find out that Ravi is gone, it should be okay for a week or so," Wonshik said. His eyes hardened when he looked at Taekwoon next. "And if they find me, I'm leaving immediately. I'm not putting you in danger like that," Wonshik added, mouth set in a straight line. He needed to make sure Taekwoon understood what he was doing by letting Wonshik do this.

Taekwoon wiggled into a pair of ripped black skinny jeans. "It's okay, I understand Wonshik. We've known each other for like...ten hours. It's okay," Taekwoon said, before turning around and picking up his backpack from the hardwood floor.

Wonshik felt his shoulders sink in relief. "Thanks, Taekwoon. But how are you going to get me in in the first place?" Wonshik asked.

Taekwoon smirked playfully. "I have my ways..."

Wonshik nearly passed out from the wink that followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the hypnosis drug concept is inspired from something used in the k-drama Bad Guys


	4. four

Wonshik woke to the sound of the shower running. Taekwoon must be in there, showering yet again. Wonshik found it odd that people took a shower before bed and then took another one when they woke up. He supposed some people just had a higher level of cleanliness than he did. 

A grumble sounded from Wonshik's stomach. He was starving it seemed, but he didn't dare to leave Taekwoon's room in case his mother was still home. That would be an awkward conversation to have. Not to mention terrifying.

He stretched his arms into the air, enjoying the pull he could feel in his back and shoulders. It was easy to relish the feeling of being in control of his own body for the first time in so long. He hoped this could last forever, because Wonshik dearly missed being himself.

The problem surrounding being trapped inside yourself was rooted in his inability to act out and prevent the things Ravi was doing. It was Wonshik's face doing those things, even if it wasn't his mind making those decisions. Everything fell on his shoulders, because Wonshik was the one everybody knew, not Ravi.

It made Wonshik feel better that there was someone that knew who he really was. Taekwoon was a confidant; the first one he'd had, ever. A warm fuzzy sensation bubbled in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Taekwoon. What it was, Wonshik wasn't sure, but he knew it made him feel good.

The water shut off then, jerking Wonshik's attention towards the bathroom door. He averted his eyes from the doorway, not knowing if Taekwoon would emerge fully clothed or not.

He heard the door creak open minutes later while he sat on the bed, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Morning," Taekwoon said softly, clothed, with a towel in his hands.

"Mm," Wonshik replied, finally looking directly towards Taekwoon. His ebony hair was wet, dripping from the water of the shower. Rivulets ran down the side of his face and into the crevices of his collar bone.

Wonshik shut his gaping mouth and swallowed harshly, beckoning Taekwoon to come sit next to him. "L-let me dry your hair," he offered, taking the towel out of Taekwoon's hands.

Taekwoon sat on the floor instead, scooching his back to rest against the bed frame in between Wonshik's legs. Taekwoon looked up at him expectantly, a twinkle in his eyes that wasn't there the night before. Wonshik felt his chest tighten unexpectedly and he was left with confused thoughts as he started to dry Taekwoon's hair with the towel.

"We'll go to school soon, and don't worry, I have a friend who got you registered and your schedule and everything all ready for you. Even if there's only a couple weeks left of school, you can still go and do your best," Taekwoon explained, eyes closed in relaxation.

Wonshik nodded, "Thanks, Taekwoon. You didn't have to do that, but I really do appreciate it." He put the towel on the bed and ruffled Taekwoon's semi-dry hair. Taekwoon gave him a cute grin as he hopped up onto the bed himself.

"It was no problem! You don't have much to go off since you just got back to being yourself, so I figured I'd do something for you," Taekwoon said, pressing his shoulder against Wonshik's. Wonshik felt his cheeks heating up at their close proximity.

"Now, you need some clothes, don't you?"

"Yeah, probably."

Wonshik couldn't go back to the place where he was living as Ravi, because the people that controlled him knew where that house was. Even if all of his belongings were there, Wonshik couldn't convince himself to go back for anything. He wanted to start over.

"Okay, here's some jeans and a shirt, underwear in that drawer. Go shower, I'll get some other stuff ready before we leave," Taekwoon said with a smile. Wonshik nodded, sort of thunderstruck by how quickly Taekwoon had warmed up to him and assisted him. He really, really enjoyed it.

Wonshik hopped in the shower, letting the steam relax him. He reveled in the feeling of the water against his skin, the rivulets of water snaking down the planes and curves of his body. A shower was something that always made him feel better. He wasn't feeling miserable now, but rather worried and stressed about his current situation. 

Whether his boss would track him down was the only thing that he thought about the night before, along with how beautiful Taekwoon looked. It was an odd combination, considering one concerned death and the other concerned his savior. 

Yes, he admitted that Taekwoon was one of the most attractive people he'd ever seen. His dark hair paired with his even darker eyes was a gorgeous combination, and Wonshik was so smitten that he could hardly take his eyes off of him when he wasn't looking. 

Besides Taekwoon and the thoughts of the man who manipulated Wonshik for half of his life, Wonshik was nervous about school. It had been a long time since he had been to a proper school; to learn, that is. 

Wonshik shook his head to expel all of his negative thoughts. He shut off the water and then quickly dried off. He'd have to face insane high schoolers in approximately an hour, and he decided that if that was the price he had to pay for his freedom, he'd have to be alright with it. 

\- - - 

Wonshik shifted the backpack on his shoulders nervously. He trailed behind Taekwoon quietly as he rambled on about how annoying his best friend Hongbin was. 

"-and he's always stealing my food without permission. You know what else? He enjoys putting on ridiculous displays of affection for his boyfriend just because he  _knows_ that it gets on my nerves, since I'm a single bitch-,"

Would the kids at Taekwoon's school think he was weird? He wanted them to like him. Wonshik hadn't had a friend in years. After all, being an assassin under someone's control didn't exactly scream "friend material".  All these thoughts amplified Wonshik's nervousness. 

Wonshik wasn't fully listening, he just caught snippets, until Taekwoon snapped his fingers in front of his face, promptly ending his daydreaming. 

"Have you even been listening to me?" Taekwoon asked with a pout. 

Wonshik let out a nervous laugh, "No, sorry. I've been kind of spaced out." Taekwoon eyed him with a sudden sadness in his eyes. 

He blinked in surprise when Taekwoon reached down and clasped their hands together. "I know this is probably confusing for you, after everything that's happened, and I know we've only known each other for a day," he started, swinging their arms as they continued walking. 

Wonshik was trying to keep his cheeks from blooming red. This was crazy. Wonshik hadn't known he could still feel like this. With everything that had been done to him and all the knives that had been plunged into his heart over the years (and the knives he'd involuntarily plunged into others), he didn't expect himself to easily warm up like this. 

"But you know, all you need is someone to stand by you and help you despite everything you've gone through, despite the things you were forced to do. I don't think you're a bad person; on the contrary, you're soft and quiet and I'm sure, absolutely sweet underneath all that tough skin," Taekwoon said, not looking at him, but looking at the sky. 

The image was ethereal: his head tilted towards the clouds and the morning rays of sun painted his skin in shades of sunrise. 

Wonshik pushed away the warmth blossoming in his chest, the cold empty feeling that was left not going unnoticed. He didn’t have time for this now, though. He had to be keen and clear-minded if he was going to stay with Taekwoon. Because if he was going to stay, he inevitably would have to protect Taekwoon from the assholes that had “employed” him.

“Wonshik? We’re here,” Taekwoon said, looking at him quizzically.

Wonshik smiled lightly and glanced up at the school. It felt familiar, as if he’d been here before, but Wonshik couldn’t remember a thing. Déjà vu, maybe.

“The first time I saw you was here,” Taekwoon suddenly said, causing Wonshik to snap his head towards him. “Well actually, I saw Ravi here for the first time. I don’t know if you’re aware, but the smile that Ravi has chills you to the bone. I was seeing it in my nightmares for weeks.”

Wonshik’s shoulders sunk. He didn’t want to have been the cause for Taekwoon’s torture.

“It’s okay though. Your smile is much cuter than Ravi’s…” Taekwoon said shyly. Wonshik felt a little better after that comment, so he smiled softly back at Taekwoon, and they walked through the double doors of the school.

Wonshik followed closely behind Taekwoon, feeling eyes penetrate his back. Having all those eyes on him made his skin prickle and he shivered. He didn’t welcome the feeling at all. The two approached a pair of boys that were talking softly by the lockers.

The taller one was giggling at something the dimpled boy said, his eyes crinkled and bright. They seemed absorbed in each other, as if they’d shut the rest of the world out and were only looking at one another.

“Hongbin, Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon called, slapping them both on the head.

“Ow, dammit, Taekwoon!” the dimpled one said, rubbing the spot where Taekwoon slapped him.

“You deserved it,” he simpered.

“Yeah sure. Anyways did you- who’s that?”

Wonshik froze from behind Taekwoon, trying not to shrink back, away from Taekwoon. These were the first couple people he’d interact with since he got back.

“Oh right. This is Wonshik. He’s a friend that has decided to transfer here for the remainder of the year.”

“But…there’s only two weeks left of senior year.”

“Right, but he still has to go to school. He just moved here recently and has to go somewhere,” Taekwoon explained simply. Wonshik nudged him. Taekwoon glanced at him quickly.

“Well why don’t you idiots introduce yourselves,” he said, gesturing towards Wonshik.

“Right. Hi, Wonshik, I’m Lee Hongbin and I excel in good looks and video games. Still unsure how I snatched the hottest boyfriend ever,” the shorter, dimpled one said with a cheeky grin. The taller slapped him on the arm, cheeks blushing pink.

“Sorry about him, he can be a knucklehead sometimes. Han Sanghyuk, nice to meet you,” the other said. Wonshik nodded with a small smile.

“Kim Wonshik, thank you for treating me well so far,” he said bashfully. It had been a while since Wonshik had interacted with new people. It wasn’t as bad as he thought.

With that the group of four made their way to first hour, only stopping to pick up Wonshik’s schedule and stuff.

On the way, Wonshik swore he heard Sanghyuk whisper “So, I’m the hottest ever, hmm?” to Hongbin. Wonshik tried not to snort at how cheesy they were. But besides that, it was nice that they could be so open without getting dirty looks thrown at them.

Taekwoon and Wonshik trailed slightly behind the couple as they walked down the hallway. “How long have they been together?” Wonshik asked Taekwoon.

Taekwoon bit his lip in thought. “Uhh, since sophomore year I think. Two years?” he said. Wonshik nodded in confirmation. That was good. They’d been together for a while then.

They reached the classroom two minutes before the bell rang and settled into their seats. Wonshik didn’t really know what he was doing since he hadn’t been in a proper school in years, but he’d follow Taekwoon and do his best.

\- - -

Wonshik sighed as Taekwoon closed the front door behind him. Wonshik ran to the couch in the living room and jumped on it immediately. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep for hours, warm and content.

He was, in truth, a little scared to fall asleep, for fear that Ravi would come back and hurt Taekwoon. Wonshik didn’t want that at all. He heard Taekwoon drop his keys on the counter and come over to sit next to him.

“Long day, huh?” he said with a laugh.

“Yeah I haven’t been to a real school since I was like, 10.”

“Damn. Well, it’s the end of the year, so you don’t really have to do much anyways. Just think of it as a way to keep yourself busy and safe,” he said.

“Mm, yeah, I guess so,” Wonshik murmured. He was a little reluctant because Taekwoon was being so nice to him (especially since Wonshik had tried to kill him the night before) still. Usually people didn’t trust that easily. He could suppose that that was one of Taekwoon’s faults. Wonshik would have to keep him close; his blind trust in others could be the cause of his downfall.

He snuggled into the pillow on the couch, Taekwoon disappearing from his vision. Apart from the thoughts swarming in his head, Wonshik felt warm. He felt at home for the first time in years. 

His consciousness drifted away with ease, sleep overtaking his body. Wonshik was out like a light.


End file.
